


The Wedding

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introducing Sigyn to MCU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

INT. BEDROOM IN ASGARDIAN CASTLE. NIGHT. Nocturnal blue; not ugly orange/yellow lighting.  Beautiful flowers are everywhere; SIGYN puts lovely Easter lilies on the bedroom table. She is attractive, soft blonde in wedding gown of richly red velvet.

THEORIC approaches his bride, turns her around and kisses her. SIGYN closes her eyes.

Flash of light changes THEORIC as LOKI.

Sigyn opens her eyes, breaks free and gasps. Loki smirks. He looks his own, very attractive self; black hair away from face, black leather trimmed with green and gold.

 

SIGYN: Where is Theoric?

 

LOKI: Dead after honest duel.

 

SIGYN: You murdered him?

 

LOKI (Mock hurt): Do you think I always lie? He died in fair fight.

 

SIGYN:  Why did you changed yourself as Theoric?

 

LOKI: I am officially dead. Remember?

 

SIGYN Oh yes, there is that...

 

LOKI: And you have always been enamored with me

 

SIGYN: I am.

 

LOKI: So do you want to be my wife? Follow me? 

 

Offers his hand.

 

SIGYN (hesitates briefly, takes it): Always. 

 

 

 


End file.
